Dig and Die! Live and Repeat!
by BigNick90
Summary: [SI-OC] I am a representative of the CRAFT&CO corporation. I have crash landed on an uncharted planet within unknown space. I can only describe my situation as LIMBO. Every time I die, I repeat the previous day. I know no respite. Death is only a inconvenience to me. This log details my chronicles since crash landing. Who ever is reading this, I pray you have not met the same fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, just another story idea Using the same kind of premise from my other story. ROB being a dick and throwing generic person in a not so generic situation. No powers but instead advanced technology. Powers are possible later though due to multiverse shenanigans.**

 **Have you seen those fanfic where the OC gets their hands on different techs and try their hands at universe jumping and even world building? This is my attempt at it using the resources found within the early access game Dig or Die!. Don't know what that is? Check out the trailer on steam.**

 **First few chapters are just story development before traversing the multiverse. Small time skips are in the form of logs created by my SI OC during development, sort of like journal entries depicting the long days past.**

* * *

I remember going to sleep after a night out with friends. It was Friday night, the night me and some buddies get together to have a game of DnD. It was 1 am by the time I got back home to go to sleep.

There was also the memories of my life during a time of innovation and discovery. Man had unlocked the secrets behind fabrication, replication and compression tech. The ability to miniaturise and store items within a pocket dimension with infinite storage capability.

I am a representative of the CRAFT&Co company. There was some kind of anomaly during my travels. I remember trying and failing to land my own space craft on an unknown planet.

CRAFT&Co is the leading company for automatic fabrication technologies. The tools and technology allows for people to build anything from local and exotic materials. From housing, to weapons and even space ships. All in a matter of seconds. Any one could use the tools. Fabricators, miniaturizers and replicators are basically house hold items.

These were the thoughts that went through my aching head as I was awoken by the shouts of my A.I companion.

"Wake up Captain!" My body was sore and my thoughts a complete mess. Like there were two lifetimes crammed into my head. I keep recalling a life within a modern world. A boring life in a time where fossil fuels where still used and people had yet to master space flight. Why was my head aching so bad?

That's right. The inertia dampeners had failed during my crash landing and I was forced to eject. It doesn't help that my ejector seats boosters failed to start and I crashed head first from hundreds of metres in the air. I'm just glad humans are genetically modified within this day and age to be incredibly resilient.

I felt my advanced regeneration starting to kick in, any broken bones and trauma suffered quickly healed. I was laying in a ditch not far from where my ship had crashed. It had taken several minutes to heal before I headed over to see what the damage is.

"Status report". I ask my Ships A.I. I received him during my initiation. I have named him Spencer.

"Captain. It seems we have crash landed on an unknown planet. We are also within uncharted space, I can't pick up and subspace signals from the federation."

"Any idea how far we are?" I query. It seemed the ship crashed on top of a hill.

"Negative sir! Readings indicate that the atmosphere is safe enough for you to navigate." That's good to hear. I don't even have a space suit on. I only have my business suit on at the moment. As for equipment, I have my company issued **Auto builder** and **Miniaturizer** along with my plasma rifle.

"What can you tell me about the planet we are currently on?" It took a while for him to respond. He was currently scanning for any signs of civilisation. But it appears there was none.

"It appears the local populaces are hostile. If you kill any of their kind then their entire species will be after you. Though I'm sorry to inform you that sensors are picking up two different species crushed under the space craft. I'm afraid you can't play peace keeper."

"Shit! What was that thing in space that landed us here?"

"Unknown sir... There was too much interference to get any scans let alone a visual." Spencer paused at that. Scanning the local area.

"Sir I recommend that you use your miniturizer and auto builder to set up a base until you figure out a way to escape this planet. The local species seem to be more active during the night time. They will surely attack you en mass."

I sigh at that. This really isn't good. "How are we on supplies?"

"It seems the ship is in no condition to fly but the replication unit for food and water is still operational. The generator will not last long so you are going to need another power source. Im detecting high levels of radiation from those blue flying bugs near by."

There was some strange bulbous glowing blue bug flying within my direction. It looked like a giant hornet. When it got near enough it shot out blue plasma from its abdomen. It was not something I was expecting. The plasma ball hit me centre mass. Burning a hole through my clothing and doing minor damage.

Luckily enough I had my own plasma rifle. I aimed at the bug and shot it down. I went over to inspect the source of the radiation. Using the miniturizer on the corpse, I manage to extract a glowing blue crystal.

"Sir! That crystal you found seems to be highly radioactive. Its the reason that hornet was able to shoot plasma at you. You should be able to gather more of them to create weapons or simple generators."

Luckily enough, humans have been genetically enhanced over the millennia. Any genetic modification is passed on. Enhanced regeneration, denser muscles and bones, increased intelligence, etc. There are both civilian and military modifications. I do have a few predecessors who were in the military as well as my parents. We came into an age of peace and prosperity during my lifetime so I didn't have to follow my parents lead and go into a military career. Sure they still trained me, but its to be expected when your family served within the Space Marine Corps.

I go about killing the now designated **blue firefly**. While I was doing this, I came across a creature resembling a dog. It was much stronger though and had two horns on its head. It has been designated hound. The horns seem to be of use as well. I spent two hours harvesting wood, and killing the two hostile creatures. I also went around to collect any scrap metal that broke of the ship in order to process it into basic iron for crafting purposes.

I used the iron and blue crystal to upgrade my auto builder and miniturizer. I then dug a trench into the hill I crashed landed on to make a shelter. The excess crystals and iron was used to make a plasma shot gun as well as six automated turrets. I gathered the replicator from the ship and hooked it up to a generator created from the blue crystals before making a housing area with in my bunker. The first night was relatively peaceful. The turrets kept the hostile aliens away from me while I spent the night going over blue prints, research and notes gathered from the ships archives. With the help of Spencer and the ships sensors, I managed to create some basic blue prints from the materials found on this planet.

* * *

 **Nick Walker: Log 1**

It was Spencer's advice that I create a log of my time here to help keep track of my progress, my notes, the passage of time and sanity. Last night, I dreamt of another me. He was a depressed man living a meaningless life. I told Spencer of my dreams and memories. He thinks it might be from crashing head first in the ground. The next couple of days I spent harvesting the corpses of the hostiles slain by my turrets. Their blood seems to be highly radioactive during the night time. Likely the cause of their madness and blood lust.

I also spent that time going over research and notes. With nothing better to do and needing to basically rebuild my space craft from scratch, I have a lot of stuff to go over. I found out that the water of this planet is not H2O exactly but some kind of liquid crystal. One of the main causes for the mutations of the monsters on this world and the high levels of radioactivity. Among these plants was a glowing fluorescent under water fern. With it I was capable of creating non energy lighting and a flash light.

 **Log 2**

Spencer's sensors had located a special red fern east of my location. It will be needed to upgrade my fabricator and auto builder. Before heading over, I had equiped the bunker with twenty turrets. Not only that, I have created and stored ten turrets within my inventory for quick deployment. The fern is located across a chasm. The only way over is to create a bridge.

 **Log 2?**

I don't know what happened. I woke up in bed within my bunker. But I recall being knocked of my bridge by giant bats. I think I died. I'm not sure if it was a dream or nightmare. It was like the day repeated itself. My log indicated it had not happened. I asked Spencer to recall todays events and it was almost like De ja vu. My inventory had the resources and items needed to cross the chasm. I go to the place where I built the bridge but it was not there. I decided to head back and mine for some more iron and coal. After a nights rest, I'll try again.

 **Log 2 ?**

I woke up in my bed again. I recall being trapped under ground. With no way to keep track of time, I ended up having to try to fight off what seemed to be hoards of frenzied beasts. I could tell because they turned into the puddles of radioactive blood upon death and not just a simple corpse I could harvest. I was over whelmed. They seemed to dig their way to my location. They came from below, above and behind me. I remember being torn apart by plasma and teeth. Did it really happen though? All I know is I need to invest in a watch.

 **Log 3**

I managed to get the fern across the chasm. I used it to upgrade my auto builder the second I got enough. I did this by creating some armour from the hide of a creature designated **dweller** , which I found underground while mining for more iron. It made my trip across the bat infested chasm manageable. The fern seems to grow in highly oxidised clay. I brought enough of the clay back to home base so that I could grow more of the fern. Another thing about the flora of this planet is the combination of the strange water and radioactivity makes plants grow relatively fast. A couple of days and some flowers and trees I planted has already fully grown.

I managed to create a regenerative stimulant using some blue flowers and the hound horns. The stim pack is capable of healing even the most serious of wounds near instantaneously. It even grew back my hand after a hound tore it off. The regeneration process seems to use the radiation of the plant and blood of the creatures as a catalyst. Its not so much as increasing the bodies regeneration rate as it is creating new cells instead of duplicating the bodies existing ones. The medicine might be capable of be used to keep one from ageing.

The red fern is capable of creating not only stronger, faster acting medicine but even more doses. It is created using a combination of fern, radioactive blood and the horn of a new under ground creature designated black hound. The medicine is not only twice as effective, it can be used to create three doses at a time compared to the one regular stim pack recipe

 **Log 4**

It has happened again. I know for certain that I am not simply having premonitions or dreams. I woke up after reaching the under ground lake I landed in when I was knocked off my bridge. I was swarmed by a massive amount of piranhas and bats. I went to talk to Spencer about it when he told me that I had received a message from an unknown source.

The message indicates that the memories and dreams of another life were more then that. It told me that any time I die, I will repeat the previous day like nothing happened. The source came from somewhere within this planets orbit that much is certain. It also said that if I want to find out why and how I came to this world, I need to fix my ship and escape. I don't know who or what is capable of reversing death as if it was a simple game and to be honest, I really don't want to find out. But I really can't stay on this planet. Death betrays me, so there is no other escape for me but to fix my ship and get out of dodge.

 **Log 5.**

I spent the next two months harvesting and mining resources. I even managed to create drones. One advanced one for Spencer and a few V.I's for him to lead. They are used for recon and having Spencer on hand for his sensors to locate hostiles is life saving. They are equipped with a basic blink pack. If they are in danger, they are capable of teleporting out of harms way by several meters.

During this time I had plenty of time to mull over my situation. Spencer seems to agree that something is happening, he is now recalling events that haven't actually occurred. It was also during this time that I pulled apart the ship. I went over research and documents found on the ships archives. I had even come across information not originally within the ships files. The files indicated that there was something in orbit. I have to rebuild the ship and get to what ever it is to find more answers. Easier said than done seeming as I have died for what I have counted to be 43 times now.

It had taken me a while to cope with my deaths. It seems that death is only a incontinence to me now since any and all research, data and log entries made the day of my death is lost. I have had to memories most of my findings in case such an event happens again. Spencer is recalling events but can't quite seem to store and recall information lost during the resets. How that works, I have no idea.

 **Log 6.**

I have come across some aluminium as well as some unknown volatile mushroom. Using the crystals gathered from red fireflies, aluminium and the mushrooms, I have created a rocket launcher. The rocket launcher has a inbuilt replicator mechanism capable of creating and reloading ammunition on the fly. Not only is it good for killing mobs but I have been using it to mine a lot faster. The rockets have smart shaped explosives. Meaning that I don't take damage from the blasts. I have also created a laser rifle. Rapid fire, good range and the radioactive crystal means it doesn't need reloading or any other source of energy. Lasty I have come across a new breed of dweller. It is black in colouration and has much denser armour then before. I harvested enough corpses to create another vest.

 **Log 7.**

Died again. It wasn't a monster per say but rebound. The weapons I use have a lot of kick in them, letting me use the high amount of force to propel myself and even increase my jump height and running speed near triple my current amount. I am capable of jumping 6 metres without my propulsion jumps. What killed me was slamming into a roof while trying to escape from predators. I need to create more armour then a simple vest. I have been using the ships designer to create combat designated armour. That also means a helm.

In the mean time I harvested the corpses of the giant bats on the bridge and used their sonar based organ and ears to create an auto map maker. I no longer have to worry about memorising paths already travelled. It does this by sending out sonar waves that bounce back to the device and create a 99.9 percent accurate map of my surroundings within a fifty metre radius. It is even capable of going through dirt and rock. It is unable to penetrate metals how ever. It was because of this my mining productivity has increased since it can't penetrate metal deposits.

I have managed to find several large deposits of gold. I have used the gold to create more complex parts and even generators. I also managed to upgrade my auto builder, unlocking more blue prints. Among those were the CRAFT&Co Teleporters.

A Teleporter is a special high-tech contraption innovated from CRAFT&Co. technologies for organic transportation across incredibly large distances in the blink of an eye. These current ones can only be used in tandem with others placed within the planets magnetic field. There are much more advanced ones available in the archives but the materials are not available on this planet.

 **Log 8.**

There is a giant crab monster within the under ground lake that I have been trying to slay. I have died four times now. Not only does it have ridiculous strength but is also capable of calling for reinforcements. It calls more advanced piranhas and bats along with mini sharks in swarms. I tried creating a base with turrets but it only called for more reinforcements. My base was over run and destroyed along with me. I need more powerful guns by the looks of it.

I have long since harvested all the simple class one and class two turrets running on blue radioactive crystals. I now have much higher but fewer turrets equipped with red crystals. The monsters don't attack my base if I am not present. I may be able to relocate all the defences and create an out post within the lake to kill the crab for more complex components Spencer has told me is only available on it.

 **Log 9.**

There were floating islands in the sky. They are composed of a crystal quarts with high amounts of gas. A gas that was lighter then air but was not hydrogen or helium. I am able to use the highly concentrated pockets of gas and the advanced black Piranha regeneration organ found in the underground lake to upgrade my auto builder, unlocking more blue prints. Some available blue prints included better weapons from the crystals dropped from the white fireflies flying around the active volcano east of my base.

I then spent my time harvesting the corpses of the wildlife located within the under ground lake to create more gear. I was able to craft a re breather using skin and gills from the mini sharks within the lake, allowing me to dive and swim under water for potentially hours at a time. It was when I created the re breather that I decided to design diving gear that will allow me to swim faster, withstand high pressures and keep me warm in the frigid waters.

 **Log 10.**

It was during my time under the deeper recces-es of water that I came across a deposit of uranium. It was after finding this did I unlock more blue prints that can be created in tandem with it. One of these blue prints included an upgrade for several of my weapons and a nifty little item sure to come in handy.

I upgraded my laser rifle to a Gatling rifle. The added power not only increased its fire rate but its range and damage output as well. I also created an invisibility bracelet. It refracts light around the user to make them appear invisible to the naked eye. As it is currently, not only can I be found by things that use other senses like sonar but I can not attack with it on lest the energy emitted by my weapons interfere with the bracelet. It does not last long. Only five minutes of cloak time with a twenty minute cool down.

I had lastly used some uranium to upgrade Spencer's drone as well as his VI controlled companions into combat drones. He has 4 combat VI drones that he micro manages. They are now capable of firing lasers at the same rate and power as my old laser rifle. The wildlife seem to ignore them and go after me instead. This makes it easier for them to swarm hostiles without worry of needing repairs or being destroyed. I have not however created any generators using the stuff since it would be too volatile if it is attacked or destroyed.

I had used their help to finally defeat the crab. They had targeted the bats while I took out the crab. I had created a platform above the crabs reach where I sat for about an hour whittling away its armour with laser and plasma fire before it fell. The amount of radioactive blood I had harvested from the frenzied beasts slain from wave after wave is more then I would likely use within a decade. How there are so many beasts within hearing distance and reach of me goes beyond my comprehension.

From the corpse I harvested its sonar organ. The same one it used to call for reinforcements from distances that put whale calls to shame. I combined it with my auto map maker. It will allow me to detect materials and identify them within the same radius as the map maker. Finally I used some exotic materials from the crab to make an overcharged plasma cannon. Hand held cannon capable of doing tremendous amounts of damage and enough kick back that it would likely kill me if I was to slam into a wall or ceiling, even with my new armour.

 **Log 11**

Spencer's sensors have picked up a high energy reading located somewhere within the floating islands. I will need to create towers to reach the higher towers. I might be able to create a new metal using the crystalline quarts of the gas rock, I just seem to be missing some components. I will try my luck using the new upgraded miniturizer to dig beneath the sedimentary rock deposits of the underwater cave for anything I could use.

 **Log 12**

I have come across a tunnel system under the rock sediment. The tunnel seems to be composed of a blue crystal that is capable of absorbing water to regenerate and regrow. Renewable resources that would be capable of regenerating and maintaining itself on water as if it was alive. With this I could possibly make Bio grade materials and metals capable of sustaining themselves. I harvest more then enough before coming into contact what seems to be not only pitch black deposits within the crystal but also glowing deposits. They have been designated black and light crystals.

They seem to have very interesting properties themselves. The black crystals I was able to use to upgrade my auto builder and make new weapon. The light crystals seem to create extremely bright crystal was used to increase my miniaturizer.'s power They are now both Mark V, the highest auto builder and miniaturizer that I will be capable of building on this planet.

The black crystal is incredibly dense. With it I was able to make a ZF-0. The ZF-0 is a advanced weapon that auto-aims an enemy once it has been hit. It has a extremely high fire rate. It's armour-piercing rounds completely ignore armour making it very effective against heavily armoured units. It will be possible to make more powerful ballistic weapons with this in the future.

The tunnel was created by giant white ants. Not only where they incredibly powerful and en mass but their acid melted through my armour. Luckily their hide was resistant to their own acid and made a good replacement.

 **Log 13**

Spent a two months going over schematics and the designer. Using Spencer's upgraded sensors, I was able to determine what I needed to repair my ship. I have created a crystal quartz polymer combining the gas rock and water crystal that is not only incredibly light weight but also stronger then fabricated steel. I simply call the new material **'Composite Alloy'**. It will be a base used to create new materials.

I then used Composite Alloy and combined it with aluminium to create **'Crystal Aluminium'**. See through like glass but two times stronger then titanium. Not only that but the process I used to create them is customise-able. If I find stronger metals, I can create even stronger materials. I have yet to create a form of Bio steel however. I am missing a catalyst to stabilise the process. It was using the base and combining fabricated steel that I created **'Cri-steel'** (Cry Steel).Non surprisingly, the metal is even stronger then the Crystal Aluminium. The metal is a very light grey colour borderline white.

A new form of white ants have been attacking my base ever since I harvested them within the crystal caverns. Their hide is not as strong but they have much longer and powerful ranged acid. Luckily my new alloy along with the advanced auto repair turrets are more then enough to withstand attacks during the night.

The beasts attacks may not damage my armour but the kinetic force behind the blows still do considerable damage to my own person. I tried combining Composite ballistic fibres with the new Composite Alloy. Through a process of trial and error before I saw results. I tried combining the ballistic fibres, Composite Alloys along with different materials before success.

The result is a form of Bio Ballistic Scales. This had included the Composite Ballistic Fibres, Composite Alloy, High radioactive blood, Black piranha regeneration organ and shark scales. It is composed mainly of pockets of air combined with extremely dense yet flexible materials that spread the force of impact over wider areas. The force is then absorbed by the bio materials as actual energy that it uses to help sustain itself and even regenerates damage. This new material is now called **'Bio Aero foam.'**

 **Log 14**

It seems the weaker hostile species now avoid me. The new armour and weapons seem to intimidate them to the point my only attackers now are the white ants and white fireflies. This it much easier to move around to the point I no longer have to bunker down at night. I have started to create a tower using the new Composite Alloy. Even though Cri-Steel is much stronger, the base alloy is much lighter, meaning I was able to reach new heights within a matter of minutes.

 **Log 15**

Found the source of the massive energy. A giant queen firefly the size of a house attacked me and pushed me off my tower. I used the knock back from my weapons to land safely. I will need to create a staging area to fight the new threat to see what kind of crystal it drops.

 **Log 16**

I created a nice expanse on the tower equipped with turrets. I antagonised the queen before leading it to my turrets. It was a slaughter as its advanced regeneration was quickly overcome. It had a lot of white firefly drones come to fight along with it but they were fell with little difficulty. The crystal it dropped was massive. I had compressed the new crystal and made myself a jet pack. The jet pack now has enough energy to last several lifetimes. Combining my new flight capability with the knock back of my weapons, I was able to fly to the highest flying islands that I would never have been able to reach with a tower.

There were hordes of bulbous blue fireflies that exploded in a giant ball of plasma when ever they were shot or came into contact with me. They did not do much damage how ever due to my new armour. They dropped highly unstable crystals that I believe will make powerful explosive weapons and even upgrade my rocket turrets. On the islands were a lot of cacti. The cacti were however very radioactive and had a variety of volatile and highly reactive chemicals within them.

They only appeared to grow within a layer of dirt composed of old cacti. They also seem to absorb radiation. The many floating islands with cacti seem to act like an ozone layer. The sun that the planet revolves around gives of extreme levels of radioactivity, the cacti absorb most of this in some strange form of photosynthesis. They have a lot of potential that I have not seen before. Even on this god forsaken planet.

 **Log 17**

I have created a crystal farm on the surface. The dark, light and water crystal now reside in contained structures. They are designed to catch and carry rain onto the crystal which will absorb and grow until it is ready to harvest. It rains fairly often by the way so the containers are the size of Olympic pools. That way I only have to harvest them every four to six days instead of daily.

After that was done I decided to go to the inside of the volcano to see what the strange readings Spencer has picked up. The inside of the volcano had run of on either side to drain out all the water. Once I got to the centre of the volcano, I ran across a giant dweller twice the size of the queen firefly.

I had to use ballistic weapons since the horns on its hide somehow generated a electromagnetic field that absorbed and repelled all energy based weapons. Luckily enough I had used the black crystal and the unstable crystal to create a upgraded rocket turret. I also created automated ballistic turrets similar to the FZ-0. I had placed them up high enough so that the dweller was forced to focus on me and not destroy the turrets. It shot highly condensed plasma capable of destroying the ancient sediment on the inside of the volcano. Sediment strong enough that my miniaturizer or my explosives could not scratch. The jet pack did not work very well inside the volcano due to interference, it worked enough how ever to propel me around the Lord dweller and kept me from taking damage.

After I had managed to fell the beast, I blocked off the water run offs so that I may flood the inner active part of the volcano to hold back any lava I will encounter. It will take more then a week to fill most likely. Until then I might as well try to find the other parts necessary to fix my ship.

Might be able to create a defence matrix device using one of the many horns gathered from the Lord Dweller. A personal shield capable of blocking energy based attacks. Need more materials however. Might even be able to make it to absorb kinetic based attacks within the future if successful. The federation does not even have the means to create energy base shields currently. This will be unfamiliar territory I am testing.

 **Log 18**

It has been well over a year since I have been stuck on this planet. Maybe even longer. Its hard to keep track with resets after death. The only thing that keeps me going is the hope of returning home to my friends and family. Spencer has been my only companion during my time here. He is likely the only reason that I have not gone insane but even being able to remember my name.

I can't even remember what my family looks like or how they sound. I have been so focused on getting off this planet that time seems irrelevant. I spent the next couple of weeks within the base taking it easy. With not much to do, I simply work on coding, study, research, construction, combat training and weapons training. Spencer said I should focus on something else instead.

Spencer had recommended I simply forget all my problems for the time being and just relax for now. He is right, the stress of being away from home is taking its toll. I have already had 68 mental break downs. I had even resorted to suicide on multiple occasions. Of course I wake up in bed the next day like it was just a bad dream.

I had created a few musical instruments. I spend a couple of hours a day practising several of them since I haven't actually heard any form of music since I landed here. It can be pretty dull, even exploration and fighting aliens gets repetitive.

I created a chess and checker set. I have a matches with Spencer every day to help pass the time. I have been getting better yes but I have still yet to win a match. Not surprising since he IS an A.I. Its during these times that I actually forget the stress and growing frustration I feel from having near no control of what is happening currently in my life. Spencer has picked up large traces of titanium within the earths surface along with other unknown sources of energy. Combining the titanium with my new Composite Alloy will be more then enough to not only fix the ship but make it stronger then any metal within the federation.

Maybe I could make my own company with all my new discoveries. It's something to look forward to when and I mean WHEN I get of this floating rock.

Thoughts of home and family are the only real things keeping me going anymore. Even If I can't actually remember it any more.

* * *

 **That's it for the first chapter. Nick Walker will make his daring escape in the next chapter and find out what the hell is going on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick disclaimer clarifying that I do not own Dig or Die! Nore any other fictions depicted within the fanfic. I am also not making any money from this fic.**

* * *

 **Log 19**

I Dug deeper into the sediment, managed to find a sizable vein of titanium. Even found some sapphire. It was while I was in the middle of mining that I came across a new hostile species. It is a giant green bug with believe it or not; particle emitters. A species capable of using high energy beams of atomic and sub atomic particles. This means that they are able to shoot concentrated beams near the speed of light that can tear apart objects at a sub atomic level.

There have been known uses for such technology but we have no means of using it as a weapon with our current technology. I have met my end at these foes twice already but I have learnt enough about them already. Their emitters don't seem to have much in the way of range. Its not a concentrated beam they fire that I have seen first hand but short range pulses that can tear anything apart it comes in-contact with.

During my escape attempts I came across some incredibly intense and concentrated, what reading are telling me is thorium. Thorium has long since been obsolete when it comes to energy generation. It is still good for simple things like house hold items and back up generators but this was not like any thorium I had ever seen before. It glowed a bright neon violet. Readings indicate that the thorium on this planet has soaked up such large amounts of radiation and the liquid crystal water. The energy is off the charts for anything I have seen before.

Comparing Uranium to this new super Thorium is like comparing a double a battery to a Nuclear Fusion plant. Not only does it have incredible amounts of energy but it still has the properties of thorium. Meaning little to no radioactive waste and the potential to last for centuries. This planet never ceases to amaze me. I decided to rename it to **Thoranium.**

 **Log 20**

Spent a couple of weeks designing a new thoranium generator. It is small, compact and powerful enough to run the entire base. Not only that I could use one or two of these generators to power my ship longer then any other energy source the Federation has come across besides solar farming. The generator doesn't even use that much. I will need to design a much larger and resilient generator to use more Thorium, other wise it wont be able to handle the immense energy output and likely explode.

I have yet to combine the Composite Alloy with the titanium I have on hand since I don't have enough for trial and error. The auto builder is currently not capable of creating the new metal. I will need to upgrade the Auto builder to something more powerful. I could try to make a bigger non portable one that will fit on my ship but that could take months or years by myself since I will have to design one myself. If I get any ideas on how I can upgrade the miniaturizer or the auto builder, I will be sure to include it in my notes.

 **Log 21**

thoranium seems to react highly to particle waves similar to the ones from the hostile species I encountered near the thoranium veins. It might be another cause as to what made it incredibly derivative. It has basically limitless energy potential because of this. I have no where near the level of technology available to use it to it to its fullest potential. The generator I designed is already obsolete and I will need to come up with another design to use the potential limitless energy or even better ways to increase the output.

I put that on the back burner for now however since I have been creating new armour designs. Before I was just using basic combat wear. I have decided to create power armour now that I have the energy, materials and resources to pull it off. Power armour is commonly used within the SMC (Space Marine Corpse) so I will be using their design as a base and reference for future projects.

Using miniaturisation tech, I have come up with small thoranium power nodes that will be used to power the armour. Since powerful enough weapons and armour seem to intimidate the weaker species, If I design something powerful enough then I might be able to avoid conflict all together. If not, then having overwhelming fire power to avoid death on a basis is still good. Even if my pain threshold is beyond comprehension or sanity as Spencer puts it. But what does he know? Not like he can tell me how it feels to lose limbs on a daily basis to the point I only just register it any-more.

 _Note to self:_

 _Get surgery to coat or replace bones with new indestructible metal when I make it and get the resources._

 **Log 22**

I have completed the frame work that will be used to power and move the armour. Now I just need to create a working design to connect the the power armour frame. This is my first prototype however. The design is very big and bulky. Not as slick and flexible as I would like it to be so I designed it so that I could wear my newly created combat armour underneath it along with my Aero foam to absorb the kinetic energy behind attacks.

I used the design of my first Jet-pack to create a more powerful design that will be attached to the back of the armour. The amount of energy used will allow it to fly at Mach speeds. The armour also has shielding to protect it from forms of attack such as EMP or magnetic interference. I will be capable of flying into and out of the volcano without worrying about it stalling.

The plating will be created from Crysteel with Bio aero foam padding. The helmet has a HUD which is connected to Spencer along with my sensor systems and a speaker. Crystal Aluminium will be used for the Visor. Its not the prettiest armour around. But it is sufficient.

 **Log 23**

The armour was too bulky and not fit for flight. I will need to redesign something that is a lot more sleek in design. The jet-pack works fine but the armour was not. The most I could use it for was a form of jump pack. For now the armour has been good enough to deal with the new species down underground. The metal and energy shield easily held against the species. Not many even attacked me now. Even during night time I met little resistance. It seems my idea to intimidate them enough to leave me alone worked.

I mined more then enough titanium, thoranium, sapphire and sulphur for a long time. I farmed enough of the particle wasps for their emitters before coming across another variant with more emitters and range.

There was a strange plant growing underground. They grew under the light of a new crystal that emitted a blindingly bright source of light. The crystal was interesting enough but no where near the strange plant found growing down this far underground.

 **Log 24  
**

The new light crystal dubbed **Lightonium** and the plant found underground seem to correspond highly to the particle emitters found on the wasps. The ligtonium, thorium, unknown plant and the particle emitters found on the wasps all seem to react highly to one another. It will be possible to use them all in tandem to create new weapons, energy sources and even medicine.

I had used the new materials to create myself a new particle shot gun and rifle. The shotgun has incredible fire power that is capable of tearing through the hostiles and materials down below with little effort. The rifle almost acts like an Ion cannon, firing highly concentrated beams of energy with immense power. Like harnessing the power of the sun itself. I then used the idea to created some artificial lights using the lightonium. The lights are powered by thoranium that are now used to grow the cacti and particle bushes. They grow incredibly fast. Not even a day will a seed sprout a fully grown plant.

Using the particle wood, some titanium, sapphire and thoranium, I managed to create a new particle turret. The sapphire is used as a focusing lens for the beams. The thoranium not only makes it self sustaining but works in tandem with the particle wood to create the highly powerful concentrated particle emissions that is focused through the sapphire lenses as beams of condensed energy that far out do laser or plasma fire.

 **Log 25**

Came across a giant beast deep under ground. The best I could describe the thing was as a demon. It chased me at moderate speeds spitting highly explosive fireballs. The demon called for reinforcements when I engaged it like the crab spider octopus thing I fought before. A variant of the hound designated hell hound and wasps with even more powerful emitters. I decided to antagonise the demon to call for more reinforcements for me to farm. The hell hound dropped its black horn while the new wasp dropped an incredibly intense emitter that did notable drain to my energy shield.

After an hour of fighting, the hordes died down to a trickle and the demon collapsed exhausted. I decided to finish of the remaining enemies so that I may harvest them. The demons skin is basically immune to heat and fire. I could use it to create new heat shielding for my ship and armour. It also had a lot of sapphire within its skin for some reason.

Spenser informed me that there is another similar signature like that of the demon not too far. For now I decided to head back up to analyse the new materials I have gathered before testing my luck with any more demons. The armour might do most of the work for me but even I was feeling mentally exhausted after the high adrenaline battle I went through.

 **Log 26**

With the emitters gathered from the wasps, I was able to create an even more powerful and energy efficient thoranium generator. The thoranium is bombarded by particles, causing an energy reaction that is used to generate more emissions and energy. The energy emitted from the small generator capable of being carried by hand is more intense then the previous one or the one used to power the ship.

I used the new design to create and upgrade the power nodes and weapons currently in use. With the new input of power I was able to upgrade the energy shield to the point that it could block physical projectiles. I started on a new design of power armour to use that will be capable of flight. With the concentration of energy it may even be possible to equip the power armour with inertia dampeners.

 **Log 27**

My new power armour is a lot more flexible and agile then the last one. My last one was almost like wearing a bunch of boxes with a fish tank helmet. This one how ever was a lot more sleek and attractive. It includes a new jet-pack capable of reaching hyper sonic speeds within atmosphere. Trial, error and a few gruesome deaths later did I get the design, flight and power requirements down without it blowing up half the planet. It is capable of traversing under water, the void of space and even lava with the new heat shielding which I tested by submerging in some of it located in the volcano.

I came across a new hostile located deep within the volcano. It was a giant red spider capable of breathing fire along with a flying variant. While I was farming the new hostile for study I came across a strange plant growing within the lava. I harvested enough before using my particle shotgun to mine out some diamond.

 **Log 28**

I flew to outer space with the suite before cutting power and going through re entry to test its durability. I can happily say that my armour had taken negative damage. I made sure to start up the armour before I crashed into the ground though. Spenser believes I did it due to suicidal tendencies. But when you some how screw up bad enough to the point you can't even die correctly, well it doesn't really matter.

The flight and feeling was beyond exhilarating. I spent the entire day practising my flight skills. It was during my testing did I come across the most bizarre thing I have seen. Even on this planet.

There was this giant flying red organism. It was almost like a giant rock. I harvested some of its flesh only for it to regenerate near instantly. Intrigued, I decided to mine downwards to see what makes this giant organic rock tick.

While I was mining I came across what appeared to be the heart of the beast. I mined out one of its five hearts only for it to grow back within seconds. It had defence mechanism similar to antibodies and white blood cells but I placed some Crysteel around me to hold of its attempt to regenerate around me while I harvested some more of the creatures heart.

I left the creature after I had enough samples only to be swarmed by hostiles the second I left. Seems it called for reinforcements. There were so many of the white fireflies and the explosive ones that they blotted out the sun. They were quickly dealt with and harvested before I headed back to home base to study the heart and flesh of the flying red rock.

 **Log 29**

New flesh started growing around the heart I brought out to study. It is currently cut off from apparent sources of energy or nutrients but it is somehow regenerating at an alarming rate. The flesh is incredibly resilient as well. Far more then titanium. It may be possible to integrate the heart into my own body to create a form of immortality. The federation has used genetic engineering for over a millennia so it is possible with the current technology. The only problem is that there is nothing to test it on besides myself.

That is one idea I will be placing on the back burner for now. My other idea is to use the heart and flesh as a catalyst to create bio steel. The bio aero form is organic in nature so I will be using a similar design.

For now I plan to learn what it uses to regenerate itself on.

 **Log 30**

Can't believe I didn't see it sooner. This planet is highly radioactive. The heart is absorbing several different forms of energy to sustain itself such as the light, heat and of course radiation.

I created a plate of material for testing by combining the aero foam and red flesh. The aero foam is organic itself in nature and absorbs different forms of energy to sustain and regenerate. Combining the red flesh not only made it much stronger but increased the regeneration rate immensely. The aero foam is now fleshy blood red that seems to pulse. I renamed this new variant **Bio foam**

Integrating it had taken a few weeks but now that I have completed the method I am now ready to combine it with the Crysteel. The idea will be to create a new power node by combining the thoranium and heart to use as the metals core. It had taken a lot longer then I was hoping... A few weeks, but I had finally succeeded.

The new **Bio steel** is slightly tougher but is capable of maintaining shape and regenerating without maintenance. I did this by combining some Aerofoam that allows it to sustain itself without the need of a heart. It does this by absorbing kinetic energy, light, heat and radiation. The Bio steel a beautiful violet colour.

 **Log 31**

I have plans to use the new bio steel and bio foam for better armour. Now however I am more then prepared enough to create a new ship. I will be using the design of my old ship reference for the new design.

Three thoranium generators will be installed in this new ship. Two for use and one for emergency. I plan to integrate the new particle weapons along with a newly design for photon torpedoes. They are basically condensed balls of particle energy that explode on contact, ripping apart the target on a sub atomic level. The ship is bigger then my previous one since Spenser's new design is a lot more powerful and stable.

It will take several months of preparation and work just to create the frame work. Then there is the idea of integrating energy shields and creating several VI for Spencer to micro manage.

 **Log 32**

Work has been slow going. I installed over 50 particle turrets around my new construction zone to ward off any hostiles. In between construction work I have been working on a way to upgrade my current autobuilder and miniaturizer.

The miniaturizer basically shrinks items before storing them into a pocket dimension. I have the subspace frequency to access this even if I lose my current one and create a replacement.

The autobuilder is like a 3D printer. Give it the correct materials and using the right blue prints, it is capable of fabricating the desired product within mere seconds. It is the reason CRAFT&CO is the federations leading business and manufacturer.

I have been theorising on a way to create an **Atomic Replicator** for the ship by using the particle emitters, thoranium, lightonium and particle wood. There are not many within the federation. What they do is create materials by rebuilding atoms on the molecular level. I can feed it materials for it to process and categorise the make up of the materials for it to re create.

There is only one in existence how ever. It takes immeasurable amounts of energy. They do this by creating a dome around a sun to harness all the energy it produces. The mega structure is known as a Dyson sphere. The one I plan on creating however is no where near as big and the new thoranium generator is more then sufficient to power it. I will have to make that 4 generators to install on the ship now.

 **Log 33.**

Decided to take a break and fight the other demon located underground. I don't know whether to be elated in how easy it was to fell the beast or disappointed. It was a female from what I could tell. I won't go into details besides being much bigger and powerful then the male counterpart.

It was then that Spenser recommended that since my armour is capable of space flight that I see what the anomaly located outside the planets atmosphere is. I was so focused on designing new machines and creating my ship that I totally forgot about it. The reason I am even here on this planet. I have been stranded here for nearly 5 years now. I have been distracting myself from my situation to the point that I even forgot what my original goal was.

I decided to wait till tomorrow to try my luck just in case I die again. For now I am going to create a relay on one of the floating islands so that I can keep in contact with Spencer.

* * *

The subspace relay is up and running. I was currently just outside the atmosphere of the planet to test it.

"Spencer do you read me?" I say over the comms link.

" _Affirmative sir!"_

"Alright. I'm going to take some scans and video readings of the UFO and send them back to you."

" _Roger sir! I will analyse the data and inform you about anything of interest."_

It had taken me a half hour of flight before I came upon the UFO. It was some kind of space station being used as a relay. It looked like a giant radar connected a sphere. There was a halo connected to the sphere. On the bottom there appeared to be a giant thruster. The halo has thrusters currently active, keeping the UFO within stable orbit.

It wasn't human by design but it looked relatively unoriginal. There was an access point located at the top near the satellite. The door opened up into a decompression chamber.

The station appeared to be dead in the water. There was no power or lights running so I had to place some Crysteel walls behind me and remove the other door with the miniaturizer.

The adjusting pressure slammed into me without relent though my armour was more then strong enough to withstand the sudden change. I continued on wards after I was sure the Crysteel walls would hold.

The inside was sleek and clean in design. I accidentally bumped into what appears to be a maintenance bot. It was currently out of power. There were a few more bots strewn about halls that I came across as I made my way to the centre of the station. I was tense and ready for a sudden attack. I had almost fired my particle shotgun in surprise when I received a sudden ping from Spencer.

" _Sir I have analysed the data you sent me. It appears what ever you are now on board is a highly advanced observation relay. The readings indicate that what ever or who ever made this has been in observation of the planet we are now located on."_

"Any idea for how long?"

" _No sir! With no energy readings, tell tale markers or comm signals coming from the relay it is hard to say."_

"Is there any clue indicating what made the space station?

" _I have no idea sir. I have nothing else to share at the moment. If you find anything else of interest you could share it with me."_

"Roger that." I respond before continuing on.

I came across room filled with monitors and computers. In the middle of the room appeared to be a holographic projector. There is no indication for sources of power so I decided to pull out a portable thoranium generator and hooked some wiring up into the cables located within the walls of the room.

The room came alive when I had started the generator. The projector started up before a holographic display of the planet below was shown. There was a highlight indicated on the planet which I came to realise was showing the location of my crash site and current base of operations. I connect the armours interface to the monitor to search for any information regarding its function. The only information I could glimmer was that this was a station used for autonomous observation. Wouldn't it have been better to use a satellite instead?

I found a map labelling the different parts of the station such as the hydroponics, med-bay, and energy core. I was about to log out to search the ship before coming across an archive filled to the brim on dimensional theory and a blue print for something called a **DSD**.

DSD stands for **Dimensional Slip Drive**. A jump drive for spaceships that allows dimensional jumps to different universes. I was planning on just getting out of here but the data on the station indicates that this planet I am currently located on is not even in my home dimension. The reason a lot of the materials and alien species found on this planet have not even been reported nor discovered. The dread and despair I felt at the knowledge that I was not even in my home universe was quickly drowned out by scientific curiosity.

The anomaly I ran into before crashing into the planet must have been a wormhole or artificial rift of some kind. I did not find anything on board indicating that this relay was the cause however.

I will need to create and install a DSD drive into the new ship I am creating. I will even be able to use some of the applications to create a new more powerful slip drive that will theoretically out do conventional warp drives. It will do this by jumping into a dimension close to the one I am currently in where the laws of physics are not only different so one can travel faster then light with ease but where space folds in on itself.

It is in layman's terms a FTL drive that creates worm holes for near instantaneous travel. Of course failure would mean creating a rip in the very fabric of space and time, AKA a black hole. I am not even sure if I could survive such an event. So right now this is all simple theory work that I don't plan to touch with a thirty foot pole. This means I need to study up on the dimensional theory located on these files before I can even attempt to create the DSD

* * *

 **Log 36**

The power armour I have was powerful enough to fly myself to the unknown anomaly being hidden behind the intense radiation and magnetic field. It appears to be an observational space station designed and newly created to observe my progress on this planet. By what? I have no idea and I would rather not know. The being behind this is powerful enough to control the fabric of space and time from what I observed. It had travelled through universes to gather myself and another version of me to try to mind meld us and see what the end result would be. Then there was also the replays I would get if I died. It admitted it was a result of its blunder but even so it is still quiet disturbing.

For more information please refer to the files logged by Spencer **Here.**

 **Log 37**

The dreams and visions that I have been getting are now more clearer. I believe it was those thoughts that lead to a lot of my own innovation such as the composite alloy, power armour and bio aero foam. The integrated consciousness originates from the information age long before humanity reached the stars. Most of these ideas stemmed from things like fiction that the other version indulged in. I had originally thought my mind was creating these thoughts and memories to try to stave off the insanity of isolation.

It is not unheard of for people to create different persona's or memories due to mental stress or brain damage. Two factors Spencer and myself originally believed to be the cause of the strange dreams and hallucinations. One from landing on my head and the other from having no other human interaction for... I'm not sure how long now.

 **Log 38**

The dimensional theory is barley comprehensible. Spencer is unable to help seeing as his programming basically rejects the entire idea to the point that I had to restart him after he crashed.

The blue prints are straight forward and to the point so that I don't actually need to understand dimensional theory, I only need to know how the drive will work and how to integrate the programming and device itself into my existing systems.

 **Log 39**

My ship is almost complete. There was nothing of significance to log for the past year. Besides my studies in dimensional theory and the redesign of the ship to install the DSD there has been nothing new to add. Spencer has gotten the space station back in working order and has created construction drones to help create the ship. He is also working on V.I to help maintain and run the ship. Spencer will be the ships A.I but having robots on hand for maintenance will be a big help.

 **Log 40**

I am doing final checks on the ship before lift off. I will wait for the new day before I miniaturize my base for materials and objects for relocation. I had gathered up all the particle turrets before reinforcing and placing some on the outside of the ship's hull. They run separately to the ship so if weapon systems are cut off or damaged they will continue running. They are also self sustaining so I wont have to worry about powering them. The other reason is because I need them to fend of the hostile species while I prepare for lift off and I don't want to leave anything behind.

The second I fired up the ship did all the creatures come out of the wood works in a frenzy. Every species that could attack me ran straight for the ship while I was doing final preparations but the turrets installed on the hull of the ship tore through them as if they were wet tissue paper. It had taken a few minutes before I managed to lift off.

I had to spend the previous day mining all the floating islands above the ship so that I won't have crash into them once I commenced lift off. Right now I am parked near the space station. I decided to take anything of use. What ever I could not install into my own ship was miniaturised and is held in storage. All the data located on the ship has been downloaded for future use. I now have working bots and droids from the station on board for Spencer to manage. The station is now a empty husk floating in space. I had taken everything of use. The metals and materials can be broken down and created into something new if I ever get the chance.

I had waited for a day to pass before I decide to work the DSD just in case of failure.

 **Log 41**

Finally. I am getting out of here. I had Spencer activate the DSD. It had taken a while to scan before a rift opened in front of the ship. The scan was to make sure we arrive in a dimension with similar rules to us. Not only that but to make sure we don't end up in the middle of say a planetoid or sun.

We are some where in the middle of space. The drive will take a few days to charge before we can use it again. Spencer has scanned the solar system we are currently in only to find no signs of life. There are five planets revolving around a white start.

The closest planet is a barren desert. It does have signs of wildlife. It has two barren moons revolving it.

The second closest planet is a gas giant with no discernibile physical mass. Revolving the giant ball of gas are three moons. One moon is barren with no atmosphere while the other two are about the size of a regular planet with habitable atmosphere. One is mostly covered in water filled with marine life while the other is temperate with an equal amount of land and water mass.

The third planet planet is similar to the giant moon revolving the gas giant. The fourth planet is a barren desert planet with signs of hostile life. There is no moon which explains the lack of visible water.

The fifth planet is encased in ice. It is around one third bigger then the inhabitable planets. It has 3 moons.

There is also two asteroid belts located within the solar system with large amounts of metal deposits.

I was hoping to come across advanced civilisation though I was expecting find nothing of value for the first couple of jumps. I have several planets to choose from to create a base of operations while I dimensional jump to look for advanced civilisation. The jumps will be at random so I will need a means to catalogue the jumps. There are plans for a **MDR (Multi Dimensional Relay)** within the ships logs. I can create relays to dimensions I have visited or show interest in so that I may make return jumps.

For now I have decided to create my base of operations on the giant moon revolving the gas giant with considerably more land mass. I might be able to set up a teleportation system to the other habitable moon to make terra forming much easier if it is needed.

I have decided to name the planet New Terra.

 **Log 42**

I have been hard at work making a base of operations. It has been a week since I landed on this planet. The wild life is not hostile as the previous one. There are no freaky mutations or mind boggling materials found here that. The minerals I have come across are ordinary such as iron, copper, aluminium. That was while I was simply levelling the land for construction. Right now I have housing with all the creature comforts I could ever need.

There is also a hydroponics to grow the plants from the space station and a advanced hydroponics for exotic plants like the ones found on the previous planet. I have a silo that is designed to grow the water rock while drones harvest and maintain it. Sure the atomic replicator is capable of recreating these materials but they take time. It is much faster to harvest the materials or even break down other materials and restructuring them. The more exotic the item in question is, the longer it will take.

Speaking of atomic replicators, I have created several on the planet by basically copy/pasting the same design I have on the ship. They are set in a factory producing set materials that can't be found on this planet or ones I have created myself. There are 8 in total. They are autonomous in design. They create the material which is then moved to a warehouse which I can harvest at my leisure.

I don't know how long it may take me to find an advanced civilisation seeing as the multi-verse is infinite so having a HUB world to come back to for materials and maintenance will come in handy. Right now with the help of Spencer I am creating drones and robots that will run the facilities in my absence. If the warehouse gets full then they can miniaturize the materials to create more room. There are six in total.

I have also set up a few SAM sites and turrets to protect against any possible hostile presence. I basically set down the turrets I had in storage before producing more advanced ones that will go with me during my trip. I had spent another week checking over the procedures set by Spencer to make sure everything is in order and I have enough materials.

Tomorrow I will set out in hopes of finding some place to call home. If that is not possible then I will try to create my own.

* * *

The being had created a dimensional rift of the subject to take it to a world for observation. It wanted to see what would happen if you place some ones soul and consciousness into another version of them self and how they would cope. It was hoping that the new consciousness would take hold and observe how the subject would cope with its current situation. Instead the original consciousness remained in complete control while the other was suppressed. It was when this had happened was it deemed a failure.

The being had detected the reactivation of the space relay that was abandoned after the initial experiment was deemed a failure. It had decided to see what the cause was. It has sent a cloaked observation drone. Not long after the drone had arrived did the signal go dark. The drone had taken several minutes to fly to the location the signal was last picked up.

The being was surprised to find the subject was no longer on the planet. The drone went over to the station to see what has happened only to find that the station is nothing but a floating husk. The insides have been cleaned out, likely cannibalised by the subject in question. The drone sent out a subspace ping to try to locate the ship to see how far it has travelled within warp space. It was an hour after several ping's did the drone not pick up any signs of any space craft within the galaxy.

"Interesting." The being murmured.

It looks like the subject has come across the hidden catch files located on the computer's system. The being had tried several times already to self destruct the space station but the resounding blast would end up killing the subject down below. The subject also died frequently so attempts to wipe out the drive has been null from what the being refers to as the **'Jump Effect.'**

The subject now has two souls connected to a single consciousness. When the subject dies the second soul connected to the current consciousness will be disconnected and will attempt to reconnect. The failed connection results in the soul with the current memories of the subject to jump to a similar subject in a different time frame from the starting day before he had died.

There are infinite universes and time lines. The soul is not capable of passing over due to the failed experiment so it will attempt to find a host similar to what it has and then link with another version of itself. When this occurs there are more time lines being created from the event. The being has managed to wipe out any indication of it's work in case others try to find the cause of the anomaly. As much as the being would love to observe the subject in question, it is simply too risky now. It is likely being observed by other beings such as itself or those even more powerful.

Where the subject is? It does not know. But it does regret the subject escaping it's reach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick disclaimer clarifying that I do not own Dig or Die! Nore any other fictions depicted within the fanfic. I am also not making any money from this fic.**

 **This fiction isn't dead, I'm just focusing more energy into my much more successful one. I will work on this from time to time and when I get inspiration for it. That time is now. I am already working on the next chapter.**

* * *

 _I remember falling asleep. I was trying to do astral projection. The ability to move ones consciousness out of your own body. I had a few experiences like that when I was much younger and I wanted to try to recreate them. I thought they were simply dreams until I woke up and found out the events that occurred within what I thought were merely dreams, actually happened while I was asleep.I looked online for ways to master the art of astral projection. Silly I know, but I thought it couldn't hurt to try._

 _How wrong I was…_

* * *

"Another bust." I mutter after scanning the area. It has been nearly a week since I started Dimensional jumping and I have come across nothing else of interest.

The DSD takes about two hours to recharge so I use that time scanning for advanced life or anything that might peek my interest such as exotic materials. I make around 9 jumps a day on average. The rest of that time is spent researching, sleeping or doing recreational activities like training. The ship has artificial gravity control so I won't have to worry about muscle atrophy.

I have come across a few civilisations but non are space fairing nor did they even have electricity. Non of them faced any threats of note such as alien invasions so I left them be. Right now I was on my way to the next star system. The DSD has cooled down so if there is nothing on my next stop I'm going to head back to New Terra and harvest the resources.

"Exiting now sir." Announced Spencer before he started scanning the solar system we are currently in. "Sir! I'm picking up a distress signal." He alerted me only a few seconds after scanning. "It appears to be a S.O.S beacon."

"Where is it located?" I inquired while sitting up straight in my chair.

"Its coming right for us sir. Straight ahead!" Spencer targeted the object with his sensors before putting the visual on screen. "The beacon appears to be attached to a asteroid and will make contact within 10 seconds."

"Calculate the trajectory of the asteroid. Then shoot it." I order.

Spenser activates the point defence cannon **(PDC)** before scanning the trajectory. It takes him roughly 5 seconds before opening fire on the asteroid, blowing it up before it could hit us. He then set off for the beacons point of origin.

"Picking up an escape pod sir. Scanners indicate no signs of life, nor is there power. There is however, movement."

"Bring her in." Spenser move into range before sending out a few small round droids that flew out and latched cables onto pod before bringing it into the hanger where I was currently waiting. "Is any one in there?" I call out while knocking onto the door. A roar emanated from inside before the sound of something thrashing inside echoed through out the room.

I jump back and pull out my old plasma shotgun as what ever was inside the pod started to cave in the door with sheer strength before bursting forth. "What the hell?" A hulking aberration of flesh and viscera rushed towards me. I fired but it used its heavily armoured arms to block the fire before I was forced to jump over it. I noticed that its backside was vulnerable so I sprayed full auto at it until it the plasma fire tore through its body and ripped it apart.

I couldn't risk using a particle weapon otherwise I would have damaged the interior to my own ship. I ordered Spencer to jettison the body and pod out into space before sterilising the hanger with me inside.

"I'm suiting up Spenser. Prepare the war drones." They were the same ones that I built back on the planet.

There are different variants that are much more advanced. They are V.I that will be controlled by Spenser. If he losses connection with them, then they will revert to their default programming and will respond to a list of commands from me only until they reconnect with Spenser.

There are ones designed for repair with a repair gun, gauss gun, rocket launcher, laser and lastly plasma . Two of each variant. They have their own reactive shielding similar to the one on my power armour. I had no quarrels about using heavy ordinance in another ship.

I used this time to suite up. I grabbed my auto-builder, miniaturizer, arsenal and armour before starting up one of the three combat transport pods within my hanger. They are basically rhombuses with miniaturised emplacements attached to it storing a large variety of weapons that can be swapped out on demand.

It had only taken a few more minutes before we came upon an unusual sight. A dread naught class ship was in orbit over a planet. It was breaking up the planet below and harvesting the minerals that were violently jettisoned out of the large desolate planet's atmosphere. I had tried hailing the ships communications but got no response in return. Life signs are detected, scattered about the planet cracker. The communications are either down or they are not within reach.

What ever those abominations where, they came from this ship. I am not letting this chance get away from me. There are people down there. As in people I can socialise with, currently in distress.

Spencer flew the ship closer before launching the transport. "Spencer, do you have the location for the ships hanger?" I had just flown the transport ship out of my own hanger before he sent me the co ordinates. The drones are in the back, armed and ready. "Keep in touch Spencer. I will need you to locate the life signs on the ship for me."

"Affirmative sir!" I will have to map out the ship manually. Right now I will be going in blind and I have no idea what is in store for me.

* * *

 _I was successful after a year of trying. I would attempt every time I went to sleep to have an out of body experience and when it happened, I was over the moon. Not just figuratively. I seemed to rocket out of my own body at frightening speeds. I exited the atmosphere, then passed the moon and continued to float away from the little speck called Earth._

 _It was a beautiful and terrifying experience that only got worse…_

* * *

 **POV Change.**

Isaac Clarke was struggling to get the comms relay back online before he picked up a communication.

" _This is Nick Walker of the U.F.S.S Last Hope Speaking. I have picked up your distress signal and picked up the escape pod. If there are any survivors in there please respond."_

"FUCK!" Swore Isaac as he doubled his efforts to repair the relay before he received a message from Hammond.

" _Isaac. What's happening over there. You need to hurry. He said they picked up the escape pod. It is likely the one with the necromorph inside."_ Isaac cursed even louder after hearing that. _"We need to tell them not to open the pod."_

"I'm moving as fast as I can Hammond." He was removing the last of the broken placements, he now has to figure out where to place the limited backups he has on hand.

" _This is Nick Walker speaking of the U.F.S.S Last Hope. I am detecting life signs scattered within the ship. Since I am not receiving a response, I assume the comms relay is down or you may not even be hearing this… I will be docking a transport within the hanger. To any one that hears this, head to me if you can. If you can not, then I will come to find you" I_ saac had tried and failed to speak over the line before throwing away a broken placement in frustration.

" _Isaac. You need to hurry. We can't have them boarding this ship. They'll be torn apart."_ Urged Hammond

"I know that Hammond." He shouted back. "Just… Just start making your way to the hanger. I can contact the ship when I'm done here. You need to make sure that they don't get over run."

" _Roger that Isaac. Take care."_ Responded Hammond before disconnecting.

"I should be the one who tells you to take care." Muttered Isaac with a sigh. He just placed the last spare piece and was awarded for his efforts as the relay started working. He just needed to reset it and he could hail the ship to warn them of the impending threat.

* * *

 _I tried valiantly to return to my body and wake from this dream turned nightmare but something grabbed a hold of my astral form. Every thing was a blur after that and before I realised it, I was watching who I thought was me flying a space ship before entering some kind of worm hole. I had attempted to land the ship safely but what ever the anomaly was fried the circuitry and I was forced to eject from the ship as it plummeted to the ground below._

 _The booster within the seat failed and the last thing I remember was the ground rushing up to meet me…._

* * *

I flew the ship into the hanger bay before I came into land. My ship is not designed to be docked here so I had to find a solid, flat surface to land on. It was very spacious and from what I could see, the main entrance appeared to be on a walkway above where I currently was. I left the drones on stand by with the ship for now, they hovered about on sentry mode while I had one war drone accompany me so Spencer could notify me of any changes.

The giant hanger seemed to be very sparse. There were a few ships here and there, some seeming to be fine while others beyond repair. I could salvage them for parts and technology later, right now I had some survivors to find.

I flew up onto the walk way and landed with a heavy thud before I made my way to the entrance door. The first thing I noticed upon approach was the red blinking lights indicating an alarm. The second thing was the strewn and mutilated corpses lining the room. I walked over to one of the armoured bodies to see some kind of mechanism lines up with their spinal column. There were two doors to go through but they were both on lock down.

"Any reading on those life signs Spencer?"

"Scanning… There appears to be two heading towards this location. To the left sir." I go up to the door that was sealed shut before pulling out my miniature and removed the door entirely. I was greeted to a hallway completely painted red by the blood of the corpses torn apart within.

~ _ **They are all around you. You have no where to run. Pain the likes you have never experience awaits you. So much blood. So much pain.**_

~ _**No hope…**_

~ _**No way home…**_

~ _**You should just give up….**_

I clutch my head as I recall a flash back. Phantom pain seemed to burn through my entire body as memories of my time back on that hell hole came to the surface. The absolute despair I felt and the desperation from the isolation came to a for front of my mind as voices whispered about the hopelessness of it all, echo all around me.

~ _ **There is no hope**_

~ _ **No way home…**_

~ _ **Just end it all…**_

' _Shut the fuck up! You think I haven't tried that already.'_

I had tried to end it all oh god how I tried. But no matter how many times I tried, I woke back up in that endless limbo of complete isolation. My only hope was to escape that horrid place.

~ _ **EEEEEEND IT!**_

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Movement. Above sir!" I was brought back to the present by Spencer's shout.

Sound echoed from within what appears to be a ventilation shaft before a giant bone claw that wedged in between the grates and tore it open. A small visceral being dropped down before its head turned to face me. It released a roar before it ran towards me while swinging its bladed arms in a mad frenzy. I raise my plasma shotgun and fire full auto into the abomination. Its limbs were blasted clear from its body and its flesh started to melt. It had only ceased its charge after I had blown its body to smouldering bits.

I shoot at its collapse body and turned the creature to ash as a precaution. I have enough experience to know that unless the enemy is a pile of chunks or a puddle on the floor, then they are still a threat. "Guns primed Spencer. You see any more flesh monsters like this shoot till there is nothing left."

"Affirmative sir! You will receive notice of any movement within the vicinity on your helmets HUD."

This is not the first mental break down or episode I have had. I'm just glad Spencer didn't ask me about it.

* * *

 _I remember when my senses first returned to me. It was one of the worst experiences in my entire life…_

 _I was hunkered down in a hole that I had made. Apparently, I decided to dig for minerals deep within the earth before a frenzied horde of giant insects and yellow horned wolfs started to swarm my location. The memories of the day prior came back to me slowly as I was being over run by the endless wave of hostile creatures. A hole breached the dirt atop of me before a swarm of insects shooting plasma flew down and rained fire upon me._

 _In response, I had pulled out a machine called a miniaturizer and placed some stone in front of me to block the plasma fire, but I was caught by surprise as some of those yellow wolfs tunnelled behind me. I shot as many as I could with my gun but one of them had reached me and tore of my own arm. I clutched the wound in agony and shock before the stone wall behind me and the dirt above me gave way to more of those insects._

 _They busted through and fired at my body with searing plasma before I was tackled by more of the wolves. I fended them off the best as I could before one of them scratched open my stomach and proceeded to tear out my intestines in front of my very eyes._

 _I cried in agony while fighting off a wolf attempting to bite into my neck. It gained leverage on my arm along with another horned wolf before that limb too, was torn from me. I laid there, totally conscious as they ate my innards and tore my limbs apart before one of the hovering glowing insects got an opening._

 _The last thing I saw was a blinding blue light, then darkness._

 _It's finally over…_

* * *

" _SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

Hammond held up his fist when he heard the furious scream. He had stopped in his tracks and quickly placed his back against the wall.

"What is it?" Whispered Kendra as she pressed her back up against the wall when Zack Hammond stopped their movement. There was a sudden burst of sound that resonated within the room.

"Gun fire." Answered Hammond. He pointed up to the ships air ducks as the sound of gunfire could be heard coming from the vents. "I think that may be the rescue team Isaac told us about."

Hammond secured the room before calling Isaac. "Isaac are you there? Were closing in on the hanger. We just heard the sound of gunfire. Have you been able to warn them yet?

 _"Not yet. I just fixed the relay. You need to hurry to their position. They don't know what they are dealing with."_

"Roger that. Hammond out." Hammond dismissed the call before he reloaded his rifle. "We need to get a move on." He told Kendra before be brought his gun up and moved to the nearest door.

He opened the door and turned back to Kendra who has yet to move and gave her the all clear. "Look out!" Shouted Kendra while pointing frantically behind him

Hammond turned around at her shout and was greeted with a blade in the shoulder. A Necromorph had jumped from the roof and impaled him on the right shoulder. Hammond gave a small cry of pain as he raised his gun and shot off the offending limb before kicking back the monster.

He brought up his left hand and pulled out the blade before stabbing it into the torso of the slasher before releasing controlled bursts into the limb joints to sever them. The slasher thrashed around on the ground after he shot off its legs before Hammond approached it and curb stomped its torso into paste.

"Are you alright?" Kendra came up to check on Hammond after he dealt with the threat. He was injecting himself with a medical stimulant to heal the wound.

"Yeah... I'm alright now miss Kendra." He gave his shoulder an experimental roll before reloading his rifle. "We need to get a move on. All that gun fire is attracting more of those things." He held up his hand how ever when the tell tale sounds of necromorphs could be heard screeching in the other room, followed by copious amounts of fire power.

"How did they manage to get this close already?" Questioned Kendra.

"They must be using breaching gear to go through the barricades and doors." It is a rescue mission after all. They are commonly equipped with plasma cutters and explosives. He ushered her to hide when they sounds of gunfire had stopped in the other room before he too took cover.

An alarm started to go off and the doors within the room went into lock down. "Shit." He uttered.

He could hear the sounds of an approaching horde of necromorphs drawn to the lock down alarm. It was followed by the sound of static as the comms came to life.

" _ **Who the hell are you? I have never seen or heard of the equipment you have. Are you from one of the lost colonies?"**_ It was that damnable Challus Mercer. The nut case devout who has been sabotaging the ship.

" _ **Why do you defy God's work? Would it not be easier to simply give in and leave behind this wretched mortal coil? Join me on the ultimate voyage. Join me, as I gaze at the face of God!"**_

" _When you meet your god in hell. Tell him to go fuck himself."_ Hammond snorted at the gruff voice that gave back the lazy one liner only to yell in shock as something slammed into the door they came from.

" _Is some one alive in there?"_ The banging on the locked door was growing more intense as it started to give. He never got to answer back as the Hunter tore through the door before giving out an enraged roar. Kenya gave out a scream of terror the second she laid eyes on the unstoppable juggernaut. _"I'll take that as a yes."_

"You need to get us out of here!" Called Hammond as he opened fire on the beast, focusing on its legs to slow it down. Its leg tore off with a sickening squelch and it collapsed to the ground. The hunter started to vibrate as its leg quickly regenerated before it pushed itself back up onto two legs.

"Way ahead of you." Hammond turned around at the sound of the voice coming from behind him and came face to face with a giant suite of power armour towering over him.

* * *

 _The nightmare was not over. I watched as the other me came back into consciousness. I tried to talk to him, to call out to him, but my voice never reached him. The only thing I could do was watch helplessly he tried again and again to get of this rock. It was like I was experiencing sleep paralysis. I felt every thing he did and there was nothing I could do to help._

 _The only respite I got from my suffering was the times when the other me went to sleep. I could dream of the life I left behind. The family I cherish and the boring mundane life that I was foolish enough to give up._

 _I also dreamt of a life I never lead. Growing up in a futuristic utopia with an abundance resources. There was no hunger, disease and it was at a time of peace. A new golden age. Then something happened._

 _The other me had talked to his A.I companion about the dreams. My dreams to be exact. Not only that but the experiences I had witnessed when I first got trapped into this body somehow. I recall memories, information and thoughts that were not mine and yet were clearly mine._

 _It appeared to be happening to him as well. He was somehow using my ideas and thoughts to progress and work around the problems he fought here daily. My idea for power armour, kinetic foam, V.I drones and so much more. All just silly imaginative ideas that he successfully used with much grander results then I anticipated or imagined to begin with._

 _He had conquered this planet with innovation and ingenuity and started to create a god damn spaceship all on his own. I salivated at the thought of getting of this hell hole back to civilisation. Being able to eat real food instead of that flavourless nutrition paste that we have been eating for the last decade and a half._

 _One day he found out the source of the anomaly. A space station within orbit. Upon reading the files located within I went completely numb. Someone or something had placed us here for the purpose of observation. I don't know if I was apart of the equation but I knew then, that I would never see home again and neither would he. But that didn't seem to slow him down. It only drove him more into his work._

 _I felt his excitement about the possibilities of seeing the universe, the ability to jump from one dimension to the next. I know full well the whole multi verse theory and the information within the archives are more then enough proof that it is fact._

 _There is a possibility of getting home. If not, then like he said-_

 _"I'll make my own…"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a quick disclaimer clarifying that I do not own Dig or Die! Nore any other fictions depicted within the fanfic. I am also not making any money from this fic.**

* * *

I hear the crackle of static. **"A new comer. Welcome! You are just in time to witness the end of days."** I look up on the roof and locate a speaker.

"I'm here to evacuate any survivors. Where are you located, I will come and get you." I call out to him. I wait a few seconds but hear no response. It must be a one way broadcasting system. I had Spencer scan the room for surveillance equipment but there was no sign of any cameras. "Any lead on where those survivors are?"

"Here is a reading of the space around us." I watch as a map appeared on my HUD. We are currently using the auto mapper to navigate our way through the passages and Spencer's life sign detector.

"Seems it would be much easier to cut through the walls to reach them." It would take a while to get to them if I followed the doors and the life signs are just within reach of the auto map currently revealed on my HUD. I bring out my trusty miniaturizer and started to make my own short cut.

"Sir! I just received a transmission from inside the ship. Patching you in now."

" _Hello! If you are reading this do NOT open the escape pod!I repeat. Do NOT open the escape pod!"_

"I read you loud and clear. To whom am I speaking with."

" _Thank god your still alive! Listen. What ever you do, do not open that escape pod. You have been on here long enough to see those creatures. That thing was once human."_

"Once human?" Spencer had already informed me about such but I would like to learn more about these hostile organisms.

" _The creatures are called Necromorphs. They are made up of the thousands of dead crew members that belonged to this ship."_

"So… Space zombies?" I've seen weirder, so its not too far of a stretch.

" _Not even close. You blow off their head and they keep on coming. You need to tear them limb from limb just to put them down."_

"So super space alien zombies then." The guy on the other side of the line gave me an annoyed growl at my statement.

" _Just… Just be careful. I have two of my fellow crew members making their way to you as we speak. It'll be a while before I make my way down there._

"Do you need me to come up there and get you?"

" _No. I have enough experience dealing with these things. I'll come down after I find someone."_

"Who would that be?"

" _My girlfriend, Nicole. She is the whole reason I even came here. She is alive in this ship somewhere."_

"I have scanned the ship of life signs. There are currently six within the ship not including myself.

"Four, sir." Spenser spoke up. "Two of them just dropped off the radar."

"Sorry. Four life signs."

" _The other one must be Nicole then... Where is she located?"_

"Come to me and I can help you locate her. Right now I'm making my way to your companions." He gave out a relieved sigh over the line after hearing what I told him.

" _Alright. I'll take the tram and head to you now."_

"If you get stuck, just call me again. I have more then enough fire power to get to you."

" _Thank you…"_

"Nick Walker."

" _Isaac Clarke."_ I wish him luck before ending the transmission.

I check my map to see that I had to cut through a few more rooms. A door leading to them appeared to be welded shut so I just miniaturized it and came to a hall way filled in with rubble. Looks like who ever was here blew up the entire room just to block off the path. I doubt that would have helped however, seeing as the space zombies were smart enough to crawl through the vents.

"Just three more rooms sir. It seems that they are slowly making their way to us now."

That was good to hear. I was actually feeling quite anxious about coming into contact with real people for the first time in… I don't really know to be certain. I cut my way through the debris before I hear a cry of pain followed by gun fire.

"Are they still alive?" I asked Spencer as I cut through another heavily fortified door way. The gunfire started up again before ceasing.

"Affirmative sir!"

I walk into a large room with ventilation shafts lining the walls and a few on the roof. An alarm started to go off before the scuttling of necromorphs could be heard through out the ventilation system. I watch as three of the creatures with blades sticking out of their shoulders breach the vent grates before I open fire.

I took Isaac's words to heart and used the plasma fire to blow them into meaty chunks. A few more had jumped out of the vents which were quickly taken care off with relative ease.

" **Who the hell are you? I have never seen or heard of the equipment you have. Are you from one of the lost colonies?"** I look over at a wall to see a monitor with a scowling old man glaring balefully at me

I walk over to the monitor to get a look at the old codger. He looked like the stereotypical mad scientist. It wasn't just the fresh blood that was covering his face and clothing but the tied up human corpse on a medical bench behind him with some instrument sticking out of his head.

" **Why do you defy God's work? Would it not be easier to simply give in and leave behind this wretched mortal coil? Join me on the ultimate voyage. Join me, as I gaze at the face of God!"**

That confirms it. This guy is a nut job. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the cause of this infection. He's talking about it like its the holy grail. "When you meet your god in hell. Tell him to go fuck himself." Was my simple response before I put my fist through the monitor.

I hear a resounding thud come from the other room followed by a shout as the banging increased in intensity. "Is someone in there?" I call out to the other side of the door. It wouldn't do to barge into the room and scare them. I'm not in the mood to get shot.

I hear something give way in the other room, followed by a woman's scream. "I'll take that as a yes." I pull out my miniaturizer. "Readings on the room Spenser."

The sound of gunfire could be heard on the other side. _"You need to get us out of here!"_ Called an aged male voice

"They appear to be well away from the door sir. I detect something else in there." Good enough for me. I extract the metal door before priming my weapon.

I walk in to see a large… Something, push itself back up onto its' feet. "Way ahead of you." I casually say to the armed man who's back was facing towards me.

He jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around before taking a step back to look up at my visor. The power armour is much taller then he is, I stood at least half of his own height taller then him inside it. "When the hell did you get in here?"

"In a second." I tell the man before stepping around him. I had gotten in front of him just in time as the monster charged right at me. I simply raised my shotgun and fired a spray of super heated plasma at its torso to knock it back. I had designated its limbs as a priority, blowing them off before the thing fell with a resounding thud only a few feet ahead of me.

"What are you doing!" Shouted the man behind me. "Nothing harms that thing. We need to run." He urged me before pulling at my armour. I watch in fascination as the monster started to shake violently before new limbs seemed to sprout from its torso.

"Gonna need a bigger gun." I mutter before pulling out my overcharged plasma cannon. A much, much more powerful and efficient one.

"Where the hell did you pull that from?" Asked the man in astonishment. Guess he's never seen miniaturizer tech before. I stepped back a few feet and engaged the magnetic locks on the bottom of my boots before letting loose a blast of plasma.

* * *

Hammond covered his eyes at the sudden blinding light as the giant of a man blasted the hunter with the gigantic gun that he pulled out of thin air. There was a resounding explosion and he ducked behind the man's armour to cover his ears. When the light faded he quickly stepped back before looking around to see what the weapon had done.

He was left speechless for what he saw. The other half of the room was completely destroyed. All's that remained was red hot melted metallic slag and a giant hole within the floor. Hammond thanked his lucky stars that there was other rooms surrounding this one seeing as the floor, and sides of the wall had been blown open and melted by the intense heat that was emitted from the blast.

The man simply patted him on the shoulder before walking back the way he came. "You coming?" He called out to him. He broke out of his stupor at his call.

"Ye- Yeah." Stuttered Hammond. Glad this guy was on his side. Hammond walked over to the table Miss Kendra, only she wasn't there. "Miss Kendra! Where are you?"

"You mean the lady that ran out the door the second it opened?" Spoke a different voice. Hammond turned around only to jump back in shock and raise his gun as a strange metallic orb that floated next to the man in armour.

"What the hell is that thing! Just who are you?" Yelled Hammond in hysterics. He was nearing his wits end. It doesn't help that Miss Kendra is now missing.

"No need to point your gun at us." The man didn't even seem fazed by it. "Were here to get you out of here. Remember?" Hammond grit his teeth in frustration before he finally lowered his gun.

"You're right." He replied in exhaustion. "What is that thing?" Hammond asked while pointing at the machine with the large intimidating gun mounted underneath it. "And where is Miss Kendra?"

"This is my A.I companion, Spenser." Responded the man before facing the thing. "Is the lady alright Spencer?"

"Affirmative sir. She appears to be slightly shaken up and even tried to take off with the transport, but I put it into lock down."

"I can't really blame her. I felt the same way when I was trapped on that hostile planet." The man released a sigh before waving Hammond over. "Come. I'll escort you back to the ship."

* * *

I had found the woman seated within the transport no worse for wear before I loaded Hammond on board. I flew them back onto the ship and had Spencer show them to their accommodations for the stay. I waited for them to leave the hanger so I could launch once again. Zack Hammond insisted on joining me but I had bluntly stated that he would only get in the way. I was over qualified for this and he was under equipped to handle the monsters within the ship.

I had made extra precautions and informed Spencer to initiate a secret quarantine of the new guests in cause they are infected by what ever caused the outbreak on the planet cracker.

I had only just disembarked from the hanger before Spencer told me the bad news. There was only one life sign left on board not including myself. "Spenser, try to call Isaac Clarke. I need to confirm if he is still alive or not."

"Yes sir. Calling… I'm patching you in now sir."

"Are you reading me Isaac?"

" _Yeah. I'm nearing the next stop on the tram. It shouldn't take too long."_

I take in a slow breath before releasing it. "I have some bad news. There is only one life sign detected on the entire ship now."

" _Is it Nicole?"_

He sounded desperate. He knows that I am calling to in form him other wise but he asked me any way. "That life sign is you Isaac. I'm sorry… The other one went cold… When Spenser?" I ask my companion

"Before we escorted Mr Hammond and Ms Kendra, sir…"

"Before I got your companions to safety. I am sorry Isaac."

"..."

" _Tha-"_ I hear him exhale before taking a calming breath. " _Thank you, for informing me."_ He sounded like a broken man. Something I know about all to well. _"I won't be long… I'll, I'll see you in a bit…"_ He whispered the last part before ending the call. I release a tired sigh of my own after hearing him talk.

"We'll wait here for now Spenser." I spent the time waiting for him to show up mulling over my plan of action.

I plan to destroy the ship and all the space zombies so they don't some how spread. As much as I wanted to stay here and study the technology they had on board, I really could not risk it. I still don't know what ever caused it. I will need to have every one gather at the med bay for analysis including myself in case it is some kind of super virus. If it is, and its on the ship or worse I'm infected, then I will have to kill myself to initiate another reset. Not looking forward to this at all.

"Sir! It seems Mister Clarke has arrived." I look up to see Isaac just enter the room.

"Over here!" I call out to him. I was on the platform waiting for him. He spots me and seems to freeze for a few seconds before shaking his head and walking over to meet me with his gun still drawn.

I watch as his helmet seems to fold in on itself. "You're captan Nick Walker?" He asks wearily. He seemed very young but the tired look on his face makes him look like an old, tired man.

"Nice to meet you Isaac." I point to my ship currently on the lower level. "We're good to go." I could see that he was not in the mood to talk. He looks like he could fall over at any moment.

Isaac just collapsed into one of the seats in the Combat Transport Pod **_(CTP)_**. He didn't say a single word, just stared of into space lost in thought. I scratch at my visor in uncertainty as to what to say. It really has been to long since I have socialised with a person who has actual feelings. So I simply say nothing on our flight back to the ship.

"Spencer, how are our other two guests." I was now docking into my own ship and waiting for the hanger to pressurise.

"They both passed up their meals and are currently resting in their designated quarters." I can't blame them for not eating the nutrition paste. It's the tasteless gruel that I had day in and out for the past decade or two. I am looking forward to an actual meal with real food now that I have found another advanced enough civilisation.

"Can you show Isaac to his accommodation's for now. I need to deal with the ship."

"Of course sir." Responded Spenser before hovering over to Isaac. "Mr. Isaac. This way please. I will show you to your room." Isaac simply stood up before following Spenser. He didn't even utter a word.

My armour disappeared in a flash as it was miniaturized and sent back into my inventory along with my arsenal. I still have my personal forcefield on hand. I never take the thing off. It looks like a fancy metallic belt being hidden by my shirt.

"Sir! A ship just entered range and are hailing us." I just blink at hearing that bit of news.

"Put them on speaker." I tell Spenser. The drone he was using approaches me before switching to speaker mode.

" _This is Commander F Cadigan of the USM Valor speaking. You are within restricted air space."_

"This is Captain Nick Walker of the U.S.S.F Last Hope speaking. I am here in response to a distress signal. I have evacuated the only survivors remaining on the ship."

" _You are within restricted air space. By orders of the EarthGov, you are to stand down. You are under arrest and will be taken into custody."_ Seriously? What the hell!

"I'm sorry to hear that but I am not under the jurisdiction of your EarthGov."

" _You WILL stand down Captain Walker or we will be forced to fire."_

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

" _And I am sorry to hear that."_ Said the commander before cutting communications. I make a mad dash through the ships halls before Spenser alerted me once more.

"Sir!We have incoming missiles. They have fired a salvo of torpedoes"

"Raise the shields and ready weapons. If they fire upon us again then you are free to return in kind Spenser." I tell him before rushing back to the bridge. I will need to set up a teleportation system to get around the ship at a later time for these kind of instances.

* * *

Commander Cadigan had received the signal not too long ago from the Ishimura. He was here on the orders of the EarthGov to retrieve the Marker and bring it back to Earth. Agent Kendra has been sent in earlier on a ship meant to investigate the distress call sent out by the Ishimura. Her job was to find out the whereabouts of the marker and send out the signal for them to come in and retrieve the package.

When he had gotten here, he came across another ship of unknown design currently in orbit. After an initial scan of the ship, they found out that it is not affiliated with EarthGov.

' _Is it from one of the lost colonies?'_

Back before they had created the planet crackers, Earth had been stripped clean of valuable resources. There were some people who created spaceships meant to leave the solar system and colonise other planets with habitable atmosphere similar to Earth. This was before the Ishimura was created. The prototype for the new line of Planet Cracker class ships designed to harvest desolate and uninhabited planets of their valuable resources. They were never heard from and so it was designated a failure.

"Hail the ship." Commanded Cadigan.

"This is Commander F Cadigan of the USM Valor speaking. You are within restricted air space."

" _This is Captain Nick Walker of the U.S.S.F Last Hope speaking. I am here in response to a distress signal. I have evacuated the only survivors remaining on the ship."_

' _U.S.S.F? There is no United government prefix with those initials. It really must be from the lost colonies.'_ Cadigan quickly ordered to get word back to EarthGov about finding a ship from the lost colonies.

There are two affiliations used for spacecraft. There is the U.S.G which stands for United Space fairing guild, used for civilian space craft and U.S.M which is used to identify military vessels.

"You are within restricted air space. By orders of the EarthGov, you are to stand down. You are under arrest and will be taken into custody."

" _I'm sorry to hear that but I am not under the jurisdiction of your EarthGov."_

"You WILL stand down Captain Walker or we will be forced to fire."

" _I'm afraid I can't do that."_

"And I am sorry to hear that." Said the commander before cutting communications. "Prepare the main weapons and patch me into Kendra Daniels."

"Patching you in now sir!" Called the helm officer before a video feed of Miss Kendra appeared on his monitor.

" _Commander Cadigan?"_

"I am here to retrieve the package. Where is it located?

" _It's still on the planet. I'll send you the co ordinance."_ The commander waited for a few seconds before they received the data.

"I presume that you are on the space craft currently in orbit of the Ishimura?"

" _Yeah. A guy in a giant suite of armour tore through the ship and retrieved Hammond and I."_

"I am sorry to hear that. You have done your planet a great service. As you are already aware, we can not have any witnesses."

" _You don't mean…"_

"What I mean Miss Kendra, is that you have out lived your usefulness. Goodbye Miss Kendra. You will be missed.

" _Cadigan you bastard! You ca-"_ Cadigan cut the communication.

"Sir! Weapons are primed and ready. Awaiting orders." Called the helm.

"Fire." The ship fired of a salvo of torpedoes. "This should be over quick." Muttered Cadigan as he watched the missiles close in on the ship before exploding prematurely. A white hazy bubble materialised around the ship. "What the hell was that!" _'Some kind of force field? Impossible.'_ "Fire again!"

He watched as another salvo of torpedoes splashed harmlessly on field that surrounded the smaller ship. "Sir! I'm detecting a spike of energy!" Shouted the helm man in panic.

"What is it?" The man looked as pail as a ghost.

"It- Its the energy reading sir… It's absolutely Immense… It's immeasurable!" The energy readings were off the charts. Commander Cadigan watched in dread and horror as a the smaller ship seemed to prime what he believed to be energy weapons all across its hull. The small ship shined like a miniature star before a blinding light engulfed him.

* * *

"Sir! I have detected a message that has been sent out about our ship engaging with the Valor. I have also intercepted and recorded a communication sent to Miss Kendra. They are here to eliminate any witnesses." I stumble in the hallway as the ship suddenly starts shaking. "They have fired upon us. Shields are holding. Charge is still at 94%"

"If they attack us again I am giving you the go to fire at will." I make it into the bridge to see a salvo of missiles approach the ship before crashing into the energy shield. "Even if that means we will not be welcome here any longer."

"They have struck us again sir. Weapons are armed and ready. Returning Fire!" The ship's multiple turrets and main cannons charge before firing on the ship. I watch in awe at my space crafts own fire power as the ship is cut in twain by the ion particle beams from the main cannon before the plasma and photon torpedoes bombard the ship, causing it to explode spectacularly.

"Guess they didn't have shields." I mutter as I watch their ship get destroyed by a single salvo. "Going to have to use something much weaker to disable enemy ships in the future." That was actually the first time I ever had to actually use them against another ship. I have practised on some asteroids but even then, I didn't use a full payload like Spenser did. Maybe design an EMP cannon or missiles.

" Spenser. Destroy the planet cracker and jump us to the empty star system we previously came from."

"Charging the twin Iron particle cannons… Particle cannons fully charged sir!"

"Fire." I order him. I observe as the ship is cut into heavily by the particle cannons before it exploded in a chain reaction. The remnants of the ship and the large chunks of earth it was hauling crashed back onto the planet below.

"Target destroyed sir! Should I set course now?" I give him the go ahead.

"Inform me when we arrive. I need to see to our guests."

* * *

I had called the three of them into the meeting room to discuss their plan of action. They came into the room still half asleep being escorted by a drone. The meeting room has a large oval table that seconds as a holograph projector. There are twelve seats around the table.

Hammond was the first to come in. I simply told him that we will be discussing what to do now that they are off the station. I wasn't planning on going into more details until the other two arrive. He seemed very surprised when he first saw me out of my suite. Not sure what he was expecting.

Second came Kendra followed not long after Isaac who seemed dead on his feet. I would have let them rest longer but it seems I am now on a tight schedule. The EarthGov have an alert on my ship and they will likely send others to come after me.

"Good to see you all are here." I start off.

"Wait, is this it?" Asked Zack sceptically. "So that A.I of yours wasn't kidding when he said you're the only person on board."

"No he was not. He is the main on board A.I in charge of this vessel. He does over see several V.I at different stations on the vessel already programmed to run and maintain the ship. If he loses connection with them then they fall back to their default settings."

"You really put that much trust in an A.I? You know those things can be unstable." Spoke up Isaac.

"Yes I do. But back to the matter at hand." I say with a dismissive wave of my hand. "What do you guys plan on doing now that you have escaped that ship?"

"Return home of course." Answered Zack. Kendra lowered her head after hearing that which both Isaac and Hammond caught. "Is there something I'm missing?" He inquired in confusion.

"Should I tell them Miss Kendra or will you?" She froze at my words. Isaac and Zack gave each other a confused look before turning to Miss Kendra,

She scratched at her arm before inhaling and sitting up straight in her chair. "What the captain means is that… We can't go home."

"Can't go home?" Zack repeated before glaring at me. "What. Are you going to hold us for ransom, interrogation?" His hand twitched for a weapon that he no longer has on himself. Spencer put their weapons and tools into storage.

"Maybe you should let Miss Kendra finish first." I warn him before I signal her to continue.

"Right… We are no longer welcome home. It is to do with the mission we were sent in for."

"You mean all those necromorphs and the marker." Cut in Isaac. "The government were experimenting on the marker. They believed it held an unlimited source of energy. I talked to a guy on board who believed it was some kind of psychic inhibitor."

"Psychic inhibitor?" I question Isaac's outburst.

"The source of the necromorphs and the out break. The doctor I was talking about told me how there was some kind of hive mind on the planet. They unearthed the marker during the excavation on the planet and removed it for study. When it was removed, it no longer inhibited the hive mind on the planet. It drove a vast majority of the people on the ship and planet side to kill themselves before using their corpses."

"And you kept that from us the hole time?" Shouted Hammond.

"I don't think it would have made any difference." I cut in before things could escalate. "You guys really did not have the means or fire power to take out the ship."

"And you do?" Asked Isaac.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Answered Zack. "Not after what I saw." He muttered the last part aloud.

"I have already destroyed the ship if that is what you are asking."

"But what about the marker?" Kendra shouted in shock. "Like Isaac said, wasn't it used to stop the necromorphs?"

"I blew the ship out of orbit." I continue. "The ship and the rubble caught in its gravity tethers fell back to the planet. I don't think the hive mind would have survived having a planet cracker fall on top of it along with its cargo."

Isaac slumped back into his seat after hearing that bit of good news. He too was on edge when I said I blew up the ship. Miss Kendra on the other hand seemed to collapse in defeat.

"That was our ticket home. If we gave it to the government, then they would have let us return home." I shake my head at her delusion.

"I don't believe that would have been the case. Like Commander Cadigan said, no witnesses. This was not a rescue mission, it was a retrieval mission. They were on standby waiting for confirmation of the packages whereabouts. They were not likely to let any one else off the ship." She deflated at hearing that. They were likely going to cut her loose after they received the package any way and she knows it now.

"So this hole time, this hole mission was just a farce?" Questioned Zack Hammond in disbelief. "We were just expendable pawns sent in to retrieve their damn marker. I received Intel that there might have been a mole on this mission." He said while glaring at Kendra Danials.

I open my mouth to respond "Sir! We have arrived at our destination." Only to close it at his announcement.

"Spenser"I call out. "Deploy a MDB on the nearest moon and jump us back to New Terra."

"Yes sir!" The MDB is a Multi dimensional beacon that can be easily deployed by the ship. It sends down a small cube that drills into the earth and deploys itself. I don't have to worry about interference due to its unique signature. It is designed for fast deployment so that I can return to a universe I had previously been to. "MDB Deployed sir. Making the jump now!"

"Might want to sit back down and hold on." I tell the others who comply with my orders before the ship seems to lurch every one suddenly in their seats.

"Where are we heading now then?" Inquired Isaac.

The ship lurches every one in their seats once more. "We have arrived back at New Terra sir!"

"My current home." I simply tell him before getting out of my seat. "Come along every one. I'll show you around."

* * *

 **Log 43**

After nearly an entire week of Dimension jumping, I finally came across anther advanced enough civilisation. Luckily enough it was a human civilisation. I came upon a planet cracker ship that was roughly 1.6 Kilometres long. The ship had been infected by an alien organism that was capable of psionically attacking living organisms. It causes the victims to either kill themselves so it could assimilate their corpses and turn them into living space zombies called Necromorphes or used them until they outlived their usefulness..

All of the crew had been sent insane or was deceased due to the incident. I came across the remains of a rescue team who were sent in after they had obtained the distress beacon before they went dark. It seems that the entire thing was some kind of government conspiracy that they tried to cover up by sending in an attack vessel to retrieve an artefact simply called _**'The Marker.'**_

They sought to destroy my ship and I retaliated. I made sure to blow up the infected ship and jumped into the nearest star system to deploy a MDB _**(Multi Dimensional Beacon)**_ before jumping back to my HUB world.

For more information on the incident, please refer to the files in the designated folder called; _**'The Marker incident'**_

 **Log 44**

It had taken me a couple of days to convince about my own circumstances to them. Not that I can blame them. They originally thought I was apart of some lost colony from days past, back when their home planet ran out of resources and sent they sent out a volley of random colonist ships in a desperate attempt at survival.

It seems non of them suffer the delusion of returning home any time soon at least. Who ever assembled the team made sure that non of them had any one waiting for them back home. It is much easier to make someone disappear if there is no one to ask questions let alone knows of their existence.

 **Log 45**

Found out that they needed a station to remove their armour, or R.I.G. _ **(Resource Intergration Gear).**_ I found them to be very interesting. Easily mass producible, idiot friendly, flexible but still rather outdated. Isaac had a slew of schematics on him ranging from the work station, weapons, modifications, those kinesis and stasis modules that I have so many plans for, RIGS and tools.

Isaac found himself to be even more giddy then I am after I gave him a demonstration and explanation about miniature tech. Kendra was in the same boat as Isaac seeing as she is a technologist. Zack didn't care at first until I showed him the ability to create weapons and gear near instantaneously. He isn't one for science but he seems to have a thing for weapons.

Speaking of Kendra and Zack, it had taken a few days but they are now on speaking terms at least. Miss Kendra is on watch by Spenser how ever.

 **Log 46**

Integrated some of the R.I.G systems into my own armour such as the Kinesis and stasis modules. I still have plans to weaponise those two technologies. I had these dreams about a zero point module gun which I have been itching to recreate.

I have also upgraded the crew R.I.G's. Intergrated much stronger materials and metal plating to offer much better protection. I also switched out their power modules and redesigned thoranium modules to be placed in them instead. The amount of added power allowed me to upgrade the kinesis modules to lift and haul around several tones of equipment with ease, unlimited stasis, forcefield generators and a miniatureizer system.

The RIGS now come with their own Mark I miniatureizer to store and deploy vast amounts of equipment and resources. When they are deemed competent and trustworthy enough of using my technology, then I will give them access to better miniatureizers and a auto builder.

 **Log 47**

I have created an apartment building for them to stay in when we are at the HUB world between jumps. Right now I am getting them ready for departure as I will be heading out once again. I have assured them that we can return to their home universe some time in the future. I left the beacon there for a return trip so I may set up a relay network to monitor that universe in case what ever species was behind the necromorphs return.

I have worked on the ship and managed to half the allotted cool down for dimension jumps, potentially doubling the amount of jumps I can make per day. I might have been able to make it even shorter if I had access to that shock point drive that Isaac has been telling me about. It is designed to create a dimensional bubble around the ship, allowing FTL flight. Something I will need to return some point in the future to get which should greatly increase my own patented jump drive.

I am currently preping the ship and crew for another jump. I have armed them with the upgraded armour and weapons that don't need ammunitions like theirs does, which as you can imagine is a huge step from having to ration your own guns and ammunition within enemy infested territory.

I would also like to note that Zack and Kendra are finally on speaking terms once again. There is a hint of tension but it seems that he has cooled down somewhat over the incident. Isaac has been focusing himself on work, something I do on a regular basis to forget my own problems.

* * *

 **Log 48**

Four days into our trip and we have come across another human civilisation. They appeared to be have no signs of advanced technology until Spencer located an abnormally large artificial energy reading coming from the planets surface. I had sent down a drone to investigate the source and found a giant ring made out of a highly conductive crystalline quarts remarkably similar to metal.

It was while my drone was in the middle of observing a nearby pedestal did the ring light up and start to spin. I watched as the ring spun and locked in different symbols before what looked like water erupted from the ring before settling in the ring.

I was about to get a scan of the anomaly before some people walked out of the ring. They appeared to be adorning ornament armour with staffs giving of high energy readings indicating that they may be weapons of some kind. I sent the drone in so I could talk to them but they shouted at its approach before pointing their staffs at it and firing small balls of plasma. They had terrible aim as non of the shots even connected before I ordered the drone to fall back and observe from afar.

They were speaking an unknown language which I was sampling for my universal translator. They brought in a small battalion of people and set up what looks like manned turrets at the warp gate before it finally shut down.

I don't know what their intention is but they look like they are about to head into a nearby village armed to the teeth. I told the three other crew members to arm up for a possible confrontation.

I had given them a small stash of turrets and materials to set down with their miniaturizers in case things go south. I am going to set up a teleporter in case we need a quick escape which will beam us back onto the ship. I plan to head down and use what little I had gained from their conversations to try to communicate with them before they reach the village.

* * *

 **Authors notes**

 **I had to think over what I wanted to do with the Ishimura and logically speaking, I myself would have simply shot the thing out of the sky in hopes that it would not spread when others come looking for it.**


End file.
